In an absorbent article, leakproof walls (leakproof cuffs) are often provided on both lateral sides of a skin-facing side thereof to prevent lateral leaking of urine and the like excreted from a wearer. Various absorbent articles provided with leakproof walls have been proposed in the past, and for example, Patent Literature 1 discloses an absorbent article provided with leakproof walls, which is folded in two at a fold line at an inner position in the width direction, and Patent Literature 2 discloses an absorbent article to which leakproof walls are joined to be fixed, wherein a center part, with respect to the front-rear direction, of the leakproof wall is accordion-folded so that height of the leakproofwall is lowered at the center part.